Prueba
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] Inu solamente le quería dar una lección y el destino estaba de su lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría su mentira? ¿Aprendería Sesshomaru Taisho el valor de la humildad gracias a la ayuda de Kagome y Rin?[En respuesta al reto propuesto por Nikkys del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**En respuesta al reto pedido por Nikkys en el foro ¡Siéntate! **

**Link: www (Punto) Fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido**

* * *

**Prueba**

**Capítulo 1**

_Comienzo_

Camino molesto de un lado a otro, había observado todo y vaya que no era la primera vez que _eso_ pasaba. ¿Lo peor de todo? ¡Siempre él terminaba pidiendo perdón! ¡Siempre! Por más que quería que su hijo mayor cambiara su carácter hacia las personas que eran de una clase inferior a ellos, no podía. Sesshomaru era muy difícil de tratar ¡Demasiado! Definitivamente le terminaría sacando canas de diferentes colores, ¡Y eso que todavía no llegaba a la vejez! ¿Qué más le esperaba?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Dijo Izayoi sentada con un periódico en sus manos

— ¡Darle una lección!

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? —Dejo de leer la nota y le prestó atención a su conyugue. —Inu, ¿Qué hizo Sesshomaru para qué tomarás esa decisión?

— ¡Los insulto!

— ¿A los empleados?

— ¿A quién más? —El peli-plata se sentó en el sillón de la sala, quedando enfrente de su mujer. Ella lo veía atenta, se notaba que quería saber que tenía él planeado —Sesshomaru supero mi límite de tolerancia

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Volvió a interrogar.

Inu adopto una pose pensativa esa pregunto había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza todos los días desde que descubrió a su hijo humillando a los empleados de su casa, ¿Por qué no podía ser amable con las demás personas? ¡No, siempre se creía inferior! ¡Casi un Dios! Solamente porque él tenía mejor recursos, mejores estudios y porque tenía una buena posición económica. Pero ¡Eso no era ningún pretexto! Claro que no.

—Lo que necesita es aprender sobre la humildad. —Izayoi, después de ver a su marido debatir mentalmente decidió darle una ayuda. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El señor Taisho sonrió. De lo que había dicho su esposa solo captó una simple palabra _humildad, _al instante su mente empezó a formar uno de los mejores planes de su vida y como la mayoría de sus planes siempre se cumplían este no podía ser la excepción su hijo aprendería una buena lección, ¡Y si no, se dejaría de llamar Inu No Taisho!

Miro a su esposa atenta a él y le dedico una sonrisa

— ¿Quieres ser mi cómplice? —La peli-negra se sentó a su lado

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ambos empezaron a formar el plan perfecto para darle una buena lección a Sesshomaru Taisho. El plan perfecto y entre ambos se ocuparían de que nada saliera mal, después de todo, eran conocidos por ser un buen equipo.

Y más cuando querían lograr algo.

* * *

Su día había sido muy aburrido, como siempre, desde la mañana cuando una de las empleadas había derramado jugo sobre su traje ¡Nuevo! ¡¿Y así quería seguir trabajando para su familia?! Obviamente la familia Taisho tenía que tener unos empleados intachables, ¡Esa muchachita no lo era! ¿Por qué su padre no la despedía? ¡Oh y no era el primer accidente! El primero fue una taza de café en su ropa, después, el jabón mancho uno de sus pantalones, ¡Y su desayuno había estado crudo la otra vez! ¡¿Por qué no las despedía de una buena vez?! Pero cómo siempre su padre la defendía, ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía estudios y ese era el único lugar dónde le habían dado trabajo, ¡y un montón de pretextos más! Pero sinceramente: a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué habría de importarle?

No los conocía y no quería hacerlo. Les valía un reverendo cacahuate si tenía dónde quedarse. ¡¿Por qué su padre era tan _amable _con sus empleados?! ¡Ni los conocía! No eran sus amigos ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué ser bueno con gente que no merecía la pena?

Eran pobres sí, pero, ¿Eso les daba derecho a no hacer bien las cosas? ¡No, claro que no! Y si a ellos no les importaba hacer las cosas bien entonces ¡A él tampoco debería de importarle si tenían dinero para comer! ¿Qué las cosas no tenían que ser equitativamente? Ellos no trabajaban bien, él los despedía. Pero, siempre Inu No Taisho se interponía.

Su celular sonó disipando todos sus pensamientos.

—Hijo, necesito verte. —Y así cómo Inu llamo, colgó.

A Sesshomaru le pareció extraño ese comportamiento de él, usualmente le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, algo que él detestaba. Metió su celular en el bolsillo y camino hacia la oficina de su padre —Que no estaba muy lejos, por cierto—.

Una vez llegó vio a la secretara de él preocupada, pero no le prestó atención, entró en la oficina.

— ¿Querías verme?

El peli-plata mayor estaba de espaldas a su primogénito, miraba por la ventana, su rostro se mostraba serio, algo raro en él. Pasaron unos breves minutos en los que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Finalmente Inu No le dio la cara a su hijo, sus ojos mostraban ojeras, muestra de que no había dormido absolutamente nada, su cabello plateado que siempre permanecía en una coleta alta estaba suelto y se notaba que había sido constantemente estirado

—Estamos en banca rota

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja, incrédulo — ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué estamos en banca rota! —Se sentó en su escritorio —Uno de los negocios salió mal, ¡Creen que hicimos fraude! ¡La policía viene tras nosotros! —su rostro poco a poco mostraba preocupación. —Sesshomaru ¡Es el fin de la empresa! ¡De nuestra familia! ¡Es el fin de todo!

Sesshomaru por más que quiso no pudo ocultar su impresión pues abrió los ojos más de los normal. ¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿En banca rota y buscados por la policía?!

— ¿Cuándo paso?

—Hace una semana —el rostro de Inu poco a poco mostraba más preocupación —Me informaron ayer, traté de buscar una solución pero… ¡No encontré nada! Todo parece indicar que hicimos fraude…Sesshomaru ¡¿Notas la gravedad del asunto?! ¡Estamos arruinados!—nunca antes había visto a su padre actuar así, de hecho, diría que era la primera vez que conocía aquella faceta y no le agradaba.

Y claro que sabía la gravedad del asunto, más si todo indicaba que ellos habían cometido un fraude, perderían prestigio, dinero, ¡Mucho dinero! Quedarían en banca rota, en la calle y lo más seguro que en la cárcel.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Él se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ¡No terminarían en la quiebra! ¡Claro que no! ¡Él era Sesshomaru Taisho! No dejaría que su nombre y apellido quedaran manchados por un supuesto fraude.

—Nada —Inu ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo —Vete a casa —ordenó —Les notificaré a los demás, este es el fin.

Salió de aquella ofician furioso ¡¿El fin?! ¡Claro que no! No lo era, ¿Por qué su padre se daba por vencido tan fácil? ¡Él no era así! Lo que debería estar haciendo es buscar la manera de demostrar que su empresa no había cometido semejante delito. Pero no, estaba resignado a dejarse, ¿Acaso iba a permitir que la policía lo arrestaran por algo que no cometió?

Al pasar por el ascensor unos empleados lo miraron con… ¿Lastima? ¡¿Le tenían lastima?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos se habían creído?! Eso alimentó más su enojo, ¿Ahora todo el mundo al pasar le vería con lastima? ¿Acaso se burlarían de él diciendo: _"Hey ahí va el hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios que hizo fraude"? _No, no lo permitiría.

No permitiría que se burlaran de él y menos que le tuvieran lastima. Él era el que normalmente se burlaba de ellos, él era el que les tenía lastima, no tenía que ser al revés.

Al llegar al estacionamiento escucho a unas jóvenes hablar sobre la empresa _Shikon, _la empresa de su padre, y sobre el gran fraude. Aún más molesto ingreso a su auto y condujo hasta llegar a un bar.

Decían que la mejor manera de olvidar era bebiendo. Él lo quería comprobar.

Estaba arruinado, su familia estaba en banca rota, entonces, ¿Qué más daba si se gastaba todo lo que tenía en la billetera en alcohol? Nada, no importaba nada ya, lo único que tenía en cuenta es que estaba arruinado.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Pregunto un joven moreno al momento que el ambarino llegó a la barra.

—Una botella de whisky —ordenó

El muchacho al escuchar su orden supo que algo andaba mal, no era normal que alguien llegara y ordenara una botella —Más si estaba solo—. Una vez encontró la botella se la llevó al peli-plata, quien, empezó a beber cómo si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¿Problemas en el amor?

Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada, ¡¿Acaso tenía cara de un chiquillo adolescente a quien habían votado?!

—Largo.

— ¡Bueno hombre! Solo quería saber, la mayoría que bebe como tú, bueno, es porque han sido engañados o rechazados.

"_la mayoría" _había dicho, ¿Acaso él se veía cómo la bola de fracasados que normalmente iba a esos lugares? —Largo —demandó con voz autoritaria.

—Vale, lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarlo —y así el joven desapareció de su vista.

_La mayoría_. Esas simples palabras no lo dejaban en paz, para él la mayoría era débil, siempre sufría por todo: amor, soledad, traición, etc. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ignoraban u olvidaban? ¡Eran débiles! Siempre quejándose de todo y expresando todo lo que sentían, eso era debilidad.

Sin embargo él no era así

¡Claro que no! Él era Sesshomaru Taisho la persona "sin sentimientos" que nunca decía lo que sentía, que era un completo cubo de hielo, y solo por eso él era diferente a los demás, y hasta podía decir que era superior, sí, él era superior a todas las personas y sobre todo a todos aquellos perdedores, ¿Y qué más daba si su padre lo reprendía por pensar así? Era, la verdad.

Miro a su alrededor.

La mayoría ya había tomado unos cuantos tragos y ya estaban discutiendo con el prójimo o llorando como magdalenas. _"Patéticos" _pensó al momento que volvía su vista a su botella que estaba vacía hasta la mitad. ¡Él llevaba la mitad! Esos sujetos no llevaban ni al cuarto de una botella y ya estaban haciendo todo un show, _"Débiles". _Sesshomaru sabía que podía beber una botella y no terminaría cómo ellos porqué él si se sabía controlar.

Porque él era diferente.

Pidió una segunda botella para tenerla antes de acabarse la primera. A su mente vino Irasue —su madre—, ella le había advertido de no aceptar trabajar con su padre, que era una mala idea y él en su momento pensó que su madre estaba loca, o que lo decía para joderle la vida y ponerle todo más complicado, pero, esta vez su _querida_ madre había tenido razón.

Pero no quería pensar, quería olvidar el gran fraude en el que la empresa de su padre estaba implicado ¡Por qué estaba seguro de qué había sido un gran fraude! De lo contrario, ¿Por qué su padre estaría así de preocupado?

El cantinero vio al ambarino beber y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tendría ese hombre? Bueno, nunca nadie de su _clase_ bebía de ese modo, nunca había visto a alguien con tantas ganas de olvidarse de la realidad. ¡Y él no era chismoso! Simplemente le gustaba ayudar a las personas, porque a veces se desahogaban con él y seguían con su vida normal, pero él era diferente. Era un bloque de piedra, un libro completamente cerrado.

—Parece que va a llover —comento una empleada —Tendrás que decirle a él que se vaya —señalo a Sesshomaru —Ha bebido durante mucho tiempo y ya casi vamos a cerrar

—De acuerdo—Él se encaminó hacia el peli-plata el cual estaba recargado sobre la mesa, daba muy mala apariencia y peor aún con una copa en mano. —Disculpe señor, vamos a cerrar.

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso le dio dinero al joven y camino hacia la salida.

La lluvia cayó sobre su cabello, lo empapaba poco a poco y a pesar de eso él no ingreso en su auto, decidió hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano y caminar hacia su casa. Porque una simple lluvia no podía con él.

Su vista poco a poco se empezaba a nublar, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, no supo en que momento termino sentado cerca de un callejón.

Y ahí estaba él, empapado, arruinado y sobre todo solo.

* * *

— ¡Vamos Rin! —La voz autoritaria de la azabache hizo a la pequeña apresurar su paso —Si no te apuras te enfermeras

— ¡Lo siento! —La pequeña apresuro más su paso para alcanzar a su _hermana mayor_—Tú también estás empapada

Kagome le sonrió —Pero yo soy más grande así que…—no terminó de hablar y cayó en el suelo quedado empapada, todo lo que le habían regalado unos señores (frutas) termino mojado y ella más empapada. ¡¿Pero con qué demonios se había tropezado?! Giro su vista y se encontró con una persona.

Su curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó a él, respiraba, claro, ¿Qué hacía él en un lugar así?

—Rin, debemos ayudarlos —opinó Kagome

— ¿Cómo? —La pequeña ya tenía entre sus manos todas las frutas tiradas

—Ve a dejar las frutas y regresas a ayudarme.

Ella asintió e hizo exactamente lo que la mayor le había ordenado.

Kagome contemplo a la persona frente a ella, ¡Él no vivía por esa zona! Y lo sabía porque ella conocía a la mayoría. Suspiro. Estaba empapada y la brisa la hacía sentir frío, solo tenía que esperar a Rin ella no podría tardar mucho, ¿Verdad?

Media hora después.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza!

—Rin, ¿Dónde estabas? —Kagome estaba más empapada y el agua amenazaba con caer más fuerte.

—Lo siento…—bajo la mirada y la oji-azul supo que no hablaría.

—No importa —dijo al cabo de unos minutos — ¿Me ayudas?

Rin asintió y entre ambos llevaron al peli-plata hacia el lugar dónde ellas estaban _viviendo _desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando despierta? —Rin se abrazó a Kagome en busca de calor, tenía frío, mucho frío

—Lo desconozco —y con esto último ambas quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Su cabeza le dolía, tenía una migraña terrible, su ropa estaba húmeda, su cabello estaba hecho un asco y sus ojos hinchados.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni en su casa. ¡No sabía dónde estaba!

— ¡Ya despertó! —La voz de una niña le taladró los oídos

—Calla —dijo con la voz más ruda y fría que pudo hacer.

—No seas así de grosero —Una joven azabache se puso frente a él y lo miró con un gesto desaprobatorio —Un simple gracias estaría bien

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—De nada, fue un placer salvarte la vida

—Deja el sarcasmo, ¿Dónde estoy? —Esa joven lo estaba sacando de sus casillas

—Te encontramos anoche y te trajimos a nuestro hogar

— ¿A esto llaman hogar? —Examinó el lugar ¡Podría jurar que eran las ruinas de un templo! Y que esa, era la parte de abajo —Esto es un cuchitril

— ¿Tú tienes algo mejor? —Lo desafió, pocas veces se había topado con gente tan grosera. Sesshomaru estaba por hablar pero recordó que estaban arruinados y se quedó callado. Si decía que no se tenía que ir y en su billetera no tenía nada, su celular estaba seguro de que se había descompuesto, y sus llaves de su auto perdidas — ¿Verdad que no? —Kagome relajo su gesto —Si quieres te puedes quedar —y a decir verdad él no tenía muchas opciones

De seguro la policía ya estaría buscándolo, a él, a su padre y a Izayoi.

— ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

—No —mintió, ¿Qué podría decir? A lo mejor su padre se desaparecía del mapa –y estaba incomunicado, ni cómo enterrarse–

—Si te quedaras podrías usar la ropa de esa caja —la señalo —Es la poca que rescate de mi abuelo…—su gesto se entristeció —Pero no importa, eso es sí quieres quedarte

Sesshomaru fue a la caja y se encontró con ropa medio rota y le dedico una mirada fulminante a la oji-azul

— ¿He? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Vamos, hombre! Esto es solo el comienzo

Y vaya que podía apostar que lo era.

* * *

**¡Hola Nikkys! Prácticamente te di un regalo de navidad, cómo te comente tú idea me fascino y cómo me informaste que te gustan los Fanfics largos lo haré largo.**

**Espero te haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Con cariño. Breen. **


	2. Pasado

**Disclaimer**: Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Gracias a Claudia Gazziero, por corregir y limpiar este desastre. **

**Prueba**

Capítulo 2

_Pasado._

—_¿Hay alguien ahí? —Escuchó la voz de una persona que se acercaba, sus orbes zafiros contemplaron todo lo que estaba alrededor, no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado, lo único que sabía era qué no encontraba a su familia._

_Sentía un peso sobre su espalda, eran varias tablas de madera; con dificultad se levantó y salió en busca de sus seres queridos, subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, esperando que la madera no se rompiera y siguió caminando—. ¡Si me escuchan háblenme! _

_Volvió a escuchar la voz detrás de ella—. ¡Es peligroso estar aquí!_

_Siguió sin hacer caso, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a su madre. ¿Dónde estaría? _

—_¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! ¡Sota! —Exclamó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta._

—_Ka…go…me —Escucho la débil voz de su madre—. Por aquí…_

—_¡Mamá! —Estaba a punto de ir corriendo hacia ella cuando una mano se lo impidió y le negó con la cabeza, ella solo vio cómo su mamá le sonreía y segundos después…_

—¡No! —Se levantó del piso rápidamente, observó el lugar dónde se encontraba y descubrió que todo había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

Sus orbes zafiros inspeccionaron el lugar, eran ruinas. Sí, no lo podía negar y más bien nunca lo hacía: no vivía en una buena casa —si es qué a eso se le podía llamar casa—; pero, tan siquiera tenía un lugar dónde protegerse de los cambios climáticos y sólo por eso no se quejaba de dónde estaba, sabía que podría haberle ido peor.

Aunque eso no quería decir que se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, obviamente no. No era ninguna floja. ¡Estaba decidida a buscar un mejor lugar! Y el motivo era muy fácil de adivinar: Rin.

Desde que esa pequeña había llegado junto a ella había cambiado toda su existencia, su manera de ser y de ver la vida. Antes de ella había estado siempre sola, pero esa chica, que la miraba como a una hermana mayor, hacía sentir mejor a Kagome. Con Rin sí podía ser la hermana mayor ejemplar que siempre quiso ser y que el destino nunca le había permitido.

Observó a la pequeña dormir a su lado, sobre un colchón que habían encontrado hacía mucho tiempo abandonado. Kagome acarició la melena azabache de Rin y se sintió mal por no poder darle nada mejor a la niña que ahora tenía a su cuidado, pero sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano lograría algo bueno para su hermana menor. Siguió observando el lugar, pero no veía las ruinas en sí mismas, más bien, sólo veía lo que habían sido antes de aquel suceso que nunca la dejaría en paz.

Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba. No deseaba llorar y más bien, sabía —y había tenido que aprender— que con llorar nunca se había solucionado nada. Nadie la había ayudado, ¡y eso que casi había llorado un mar! Nadie le tendió la mano esa vez, y desde ese entonces se dio cuenta de que sí lloraba nada cambiaría.

Se removió del colchón que compartía con Rin y salió de ahí, sabía que no debía alejarse mucho porque se podría exponer a cualquier peligro, pero necesitaba aire, pensar a gusto y lejos de todo eso, lejos de todos aquellos recuerdos que lo único que lograban eran atormentarla más.

—Mujer. —La voz masculina la hizo sobresaltar—. Si sales por la noche y la dejas sola eres una irresponsable. —Sesshomaru se mantenía sentado, apoyando su espalda contra una gran piedra.

—Pero aquí estás tú, ¿acaso permitirías que algo le pase a Rin? —Él no respondió y Kagome le dio la espalda—. Por cierto, me llamo Kagome.

—No me interesa. —Cortó inmediatamente. La azabache no le dijo nada, ni le reprochó —aunque ganas no le faltaban—, prefirió buscar un lugar para pensar, o por lo menos, ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, todo eso no le podía afectar en ese momento.

La brisa era fría, lo suficiente para hacerla temblar como si fuera una hoja, pero sabía que no tenía nada para cubrirse, además era solamente un poco de frío, no podría hacerle daño, ¿verdad? Ignoró lo que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo en ese momento y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un parque -y no cualquier parque-, era el lugar en donde había conocido a su hermana menor, a Rin.

Sonrió para sí misma. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Rin? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, pero nunca le gustaban las respuestas, así que prefería no buscar más. Era cierto que quería mucho a esa pequeña, ¿y quién no lo haría? Era muy amigable, aunque sólo pocas personas sabían la historia que marcaba a la niña.

¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Siempre había tenido ganas de matar a esos desgraciados que le arruinaron la vida a alguien tan buena como Rin. Lo que más la hacía enojar era que esos malditos no estaban tras las rejas, más bien, seguían disfrutando de su libertad, y tal vez continuaban matando gente.

Toda la sensación de frío que sentía se esfumó al recordar lo que había tenido que pasar la chica y lo peor era que nunca había tenido justicia por ello.

—¿Sabe usted qué es muy tarde? —Una voz desconocida a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

Kagome le sonrió al pequeño peli-rojo. —También es muy tarde para no estar con tu mamá. ¿Dónde está ella?

El pequeño bajó la cabeza, ella enseguida se sintió mal por decir eso. ¿Por qué no había dicho algo cómo "alguien adulto o responsable de ti"? ¡No! Ella siempre tenía que decir madre o padre. ¡Había niños que no tenían!

—¿Dije algo que no debía? —Tuvo que preguntar, estaba apenada.

—Soy huérfano —confesó el pequeño—. Me llevaron a una casa hogar… pero…

—¿Te escapaste? —Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, ninguno parecía querer decir algo. Kagome ya había escuchado que los niños de las casas hogar se escapan, ya que normalmente los trataban mal o simplemente no los adoptaban.

Se encogió de hombros de sólo pensar que Rin pudo haber terminado así o peor, con una familia que ni siquiera la querría… —¿No me quieres decir? —Siguió observándolo, él permanecía con la cabeza agachada y por unos breves momentos le recordó a su hermano Sota cuando era reprendido por su madre.

—No me escape —habló al fin—, solamente quería ir a visitar la tumba de mi mamá. —Ante la confesión Kagome sintió un poco de pena. ¿No los dejaban ir a ver a sus mamás? ¿Pero qué clase de personas podían hacer eso? ¡Eran niños que tenían —y necesitaban— ver a sus padres! Aunque estos estuvieran sepultados. ¡Era un derecho! Cualquiera extrañaría a sus padres, ¿o no?

—¿Y qué haces tan tarde por aquí? —Se agachó para quedar a la estatura del oji-verde—. ¿Te perdiste?

Él apenado, asintió.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —Propuso, y pudo ver cómo los ojos verdes se iluminaban con una pequeña chispa de alegría, tal vez de alivio. Finalmente él asintió—. Bien, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Kagome.

—Tienes un nombre raro —comentó el peli-rojo—. Me llamo Shippo

La azabache sonrió. Era cierto, su nombre era raro, pero ella tampoco había escuchado nunca el nombre de Shippo, aunque no se lo diría, claro. Solamente se limitaría a sonreírle y a ayudar. —Mucho gusto. —Le ofreció la mano y el pequeño dudoso la tomó—. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

Él le dijo el nombre de aquella casa hogar y Kagome descubrió que conocía muy bien su ubicación. Ella misma había estado ahí hacía mucho tiempo, pero era algo que no le gustaba recordar, al igual que muchas otras cosas más. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar todo esos pensamientos que se suponía que estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser y que formaban parte de su pasado.

Shippo observó a Kagome, se veía tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no se atrevió a decir nada, solamente se limitó a observarla. ¿Qué estaría pensando? La había visto antes de que llegara al parque y seguía cómo en ese instante, sumergida totalmente en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Se suponía que a esas horas todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, o tan siquiera, tratando de hacerlo, pero ella no, ella estaba dando un paseo y más aún sumergida en sus cavilaciones. ¿Qué eso no era peligroso? Era pequeño, pero no era tonto. Sabía muy bien que la azabache podía haber corrido peligro si seguía dando paseos a esas horas…

Observó el lugar dónde estaban y le pareció conocido. Pronto llegarían a la casa hogar y él tendría que admitir que no quería quedarse ahí. Nunca le había gustado estar en ese lugar, lo odiaba. ¿Para qué negarlo? Todos lo que estaban ahí eran unos amargados y sobreprotectores; nunca los dejaban salir ni nada por el estilo, y solo les permitían jugar durante poco tiempo. ¡Eso era injusto! Eran niños, ellos debían jugar. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?

Definitivamente, nunca entendería a los adultos.

Doblaron en una esquina y la gran casa hogar se presentó ante ellos, al verla Shippo quiso retractarse de querer volver… siempre lo hacía y hasta la fecha seguía sin entender el motivo. Finalmente volvía; tal vez era su miedo a estar solo de nuevo.

Kagome contempló la gran casa, era de un color rojo ladrillo, con detalles blancos. La puerta era enorme y de madera, tenía varias escaleras para llegar a la puerta, fue entonces que ambos supieron lo que continuaba: la despedida.

—Bueno Shippo, ¡Llegamos! —El aludido se encogió de hombros al ver que efectivamente habían llegado, soltó la mano de Kagome y se encamino a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo antes de pisar el primer escalón, cosa que extraño a la peli-negra—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dijiste que te llamas Kagome, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Te pareces a Kikyo —susurró. Kagome se quedó anonadada, ¿Kikyo? Ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde—. Nos vemos —Observó como él empujaba la puerta y entraba, le pareció extraño. ¿Acaso lo tenía planeado? Bueno, no era posible que dejaran la puerta abierta, ¿verdad?

Una vez que él desapareció se dio media vuelta para regresar, tenía que volver con Rin, ya que sabía muy bien que en la mañana sería un día muy diferente al que estaban acostumbradas.

* * *

El Sol lo golpeó en la cara y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ambas féminas estaban en aquel colchón, acostadas. Trataba de no darle importancia a ambas peli-negras con las que iba a convivir –o tratar de hacerlo–, pero era cierto que le causaba curiosidad saber porque vivían en aquellas ruinas.

¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría en unas ruinas? Sabía muy bien que a lo mejor no tenían otro lugar para vivir, pero nunca había conocido a unas personas que prefirieran ruinas en lugar de una casa.

Se preguntó qué había sido ese lugar antes de convertirse en ruinas. Trató de recordar pero no pudo, no tenía ninguna remembranza de algún lugar que hubiera terminado en ruinas.

Estaba metido en sus cavilaciones, tratando de saber qué podía hacer, porque en verdad no sabía. ¿Se quedaría a vivir con ambas? ¿Qué podían hacer ellas por él? Absolutamente nada y él lo sabía muy bien. Ambas eran de muy bajos recursos, pero Sesshomaru se estaba quedando de igual forma ahí. ¿Acaso tenían algo en especial?

Además tenía otra opción, una que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde el día anterior y que tal vez iba a considerar: ¿Y si iba con Myoga? Él era el viejo amigo de su padre, tal vez él los ayudaría, pero tenía que estar toda la familia Taisho para que eso pasara. Aunque en primer lugar, ¿por qué no los había ido a visitar? De seguro la noticia sería difundida muy pronto, entonces ¿Myoga iría a ayudarlos? Esa idea no le agradaba del todo.

Nunca le había gustado deberles favores a los demás. Desistió de esa idea, si iba a ayudar a la empresa de su padre, sería por sus propias capacidades.

De repente, escuchó un disparo de cámara detrás de él, que lo hizo voltear rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie. Dudó, él nunca se equivocaba y había sentido una presencia.

—¡Buenos días! —La oji-azul se encontraba enfrente de él—. ¿Me vas a decir cómo te llamas o lo tengo que adivinar?

—Sesshomaru.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Repitió ella, ese nombre se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba bien de dónde. Él no tenía un nombre muy común y sus características físicas tampoco eran cotidianas. ¿Por qué su nombre se le hacía tan familiar? No lo entendía—. ¿Eres de aquí?

Él se le quedo mirando, ¿acaso ella no sabía quién era él? Aunque eso era una ventaja a esas alturas. —No ¬—Mintió, esperando que ella no adivinará la verdad por el momento.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato. ¿Qué más podrían decir? No tenían ninguna otra cosa de que hablar, por lo tanto Kagome esperó a que Rin se despertará, tenía que ir con ella al lugar donde vivía la familia a la cual ayudaban.

¿Cómo estarían esos dos?

Rin y Kagome habían conocido a aquella familia (que sólo la conformaban dos personas) en un paseo que dieron por el parque y ellos amablemente les habían ofrecido trabajo, ambas aceptaron gustosas y no se podían quejar, Kaede era una persona muy buena y Totosai igual.

—¿Por qué viven aquí? —Rompió el silencio Sesshomaru, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Kagome se sumió en sus cavilaciones, ¿qué le podría decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Una mentira? ¿O la mitad de ambas?

No le gustaba hablar de eso y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría.

El peli-plata entendió el silencio de ella, sabía muy bien que Kagome tal vez no hablaría. —No es necesario que me lo digas… —aclaró, cosa que hizo a la azabache tranquilizarse.

—Tal vez algún día te relate la historia —comentó—, pero ese día tardará en llegar

Adentro, Rin se removió en el colchón y al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Kagome se levantó sobresaltada, acción que no pasó desapercibida por ambos adultos. La oji-azul se levantó rápidamente con la intención de caminar hacia ella por si necesitaba ayuda, pero no era así.

—Estoy bien… —aclaró, antes de que Kagome se le acercara, lo único que tenía era miedo de despertar y no ver a su hermana mayor o peor aún, ver la misma imagen de hacía muchos años atrás—. Buenos días —comentó con una sonrisa para ambos.

—Dormilona. —Le recrimino Kagome—. Llegaremos tarde.

—¿Iremos con la señora Kaede? —En los ojos de la peli-negra hubo una chispa de alegría, la señora Kaede era como la abuela que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseó tener. Kagome asintió. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la recién levantada y rápidamente acomodó su cabello —o trató de hacerlo—, con sus manos. Rápidamente salió a buscar un poco de agua para limpiarse la cara. ¡Vería a la señora Kaede!

La oji-azul sonrió al verla tan animada, pero era algo que en el fondo ya esperaba. Cuando se trataba de ir a ver a Kaede, Rin era, sin duda alguna, la qué más se alegraba y eso era suficiente para ella.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotras, Sesshomaru? —El aludido le dirigió la mirada, no quería salir, ya que para él era una humillación estar así, pero tenía que buscar la forma de recuperar y salvar la empresa de su padre por él mismo—. La señora Kaede es muy amable —comentó la azabache para convencerlo—. Además, si le pides empleo como nosotras, seguro te lo dará.

Empleo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba para alguien más, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho. Todos habían trabajado para él y para su familia desde que tenía memoria. Nunca había trabajado para alguien más... esa sería la primera vez.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin, al momento en que Rin regresaba de lavarse la cara. La pequeña miraba atenta a Kagome, preguntándole indirectamente ¿A-qué-hora-nos-vamos?

—Paciencia… —pidió la mayor—. Sabes muy bien que no está muy lejos de aquí la casa de Kaede. —Le recordó. La menor hizo un puchero en protesta—. Así el tiempo se te hará más largo

Rin suspiró, era cierto. Con resignación se sentó sobre una de las rocas que eran parte de aquel templo que una vez perteneció a la familia Higurashi.

Observó cada parte del lugar, le gustaba explorarlo, a pesar de que Kagome siempre la reprendía por eso, argumentando que se podía perder o peor, que una piedra le podría caer encima, pero ella estaba segura de que lo único que su hermana mayor quería era que ella no descubriera nada más. ¿Qué podía haber detrás de toda la estructura caída? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—¿Puedo ir a explorar?

—Sabes que es peligroso.

—No llegaré hasta atrás —prometió—, por favor… —suplicó con las manos juntas.

—Tarde —comentó la azabache—. Mejor vamos con Kaede, ¿de acuerdo?

La oji-marrón frunció el ceño y pensó que Kagome era bipolar. Sólo hacía unos minutos desde que le había pedido tener paciencia, y luego le decía que fueran a ver a la señora Kaede. ¿No se estaba contradiciendo ella misma?

—De acuerdo… —Caminó hasta salir de ahí, el Sol golpeó de nuevo su cara, pero está vez se permitió disfrutar de aquella sensación. Sonrió para sí misma, tenía el presentimiento de que ese sería un gran día.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

—¿Usted irá con nosotros? —preguntó ella al peli-plata, él simplemente asintió—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo se llama, señor?

—Sesshomaru.

—Yo me llamó Rin —le sonrió—. La señora Kaede es una muy buena persona. ¡De seguro le da trabajo igual que a nosotras! —"Nosotras" había dicho la azabache. ¿Acaso alguien adulto le daría trabajo a una niña de aproximadamente ocho años? Se preguntó. No conocía a nadie —todavía—, capaz de poner a trabajar a una niña, pero al parecer esa señora era la excepción. Rin la describía como buena, pero dar trabajo a los niños no calificaba en esa distinción para él.

—No es lo que estás pensando —comentó Kagome con gentileza—. Rin la ayuda en lo más fácil: a recoger las cosas que ella no alcanza o luego, juega con la nieta de Kaede, no es un trabajo del todo.

—Hm… —Siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención a nada más que a las casas; nunca había estado ahí.

Bueno, nunca le había interesado recorrer toda la ciudad y ese día no era la excepción.

—¡Más rápido! —Los apuró Rin impaciente, al momento que jalaba la mano de Kagome, la cual se dejó guiar hasta la casa de la señora Kaede —que estaba a una cuadra—.

Luego de unos minutos, se encontraban frente a la gran casa dónde ambas trabajaban.

La puerta que se mostraba ante los tres era grande, de madera y muy elegante. Rin la empujó sin vacilar, dejando a la vista de los mayores la sala de la propietaria. Todo estaba tan ordenado que parecía que no requería de servicios de limpieza.

Sesshomaru observó cómo ambas féminas entraban al lugar y luego se dirigían a la cocina.

¿Acaso no había una puerta para empleados? Se preguntó. Su familia siempre había tenido una puerta para empleados y otra para la familia. Todo eso había sido ordenado por Irasue, porque Inu era un caso aparte.

—Sesshomaru… —llamó Kagome y la siguió hasta la cocina, dónde estaba una señora de edad avanzada, supuso que era la famosa Kaede—. Ella es la señora Kaede —aclaró.

La mayor examinó al peli-plata que estaba frente a ella y le brindó una cálida sonrisa; no contaba con que él la recordara, pero ella por su parte sí lo hacía, recordaba a Sesshomaru como si lo hubiera visto hacía tan solo unos años.

Él frunció al ceño al ver cómo ella lo miraba, parecía como si lo estuviera estudiando. ¿Acaso lo conocía? Se preguntaba. Pero en parte lo creía imposible, nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de Kaede y dudaba mucho sobre conocerla.

—Kagome, ¿te parece si vas por Rin? Necesito hablar con ella… —pidió la mayor. La aludida la miró sorprendida, pero finalmente fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo—. Así que Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? —Se dirigió al peli-plata.

Él no le dijo absolutamente nada, su vista se posó sobre los periódicos que yacían sobre aquella barra totalmente regados, aunque el título de uno de llos se podía ver perfectamente.

Tuvo en ese momento unas ganas enormes de volver y buscar a su padre —o matar a los responsables—, por publicar semejante cosa.

El título de aquel periódico era "El fraude mayoritario de la empresa Shikon". Sintió una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada, no estaba conforme con que la empresa de su padre hubiera cometido fraude. No, no lo creía posible y tal vez nunca lo aceptaría.

Kaede sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba pegado viendo aquella nota —o chisme, mejor dicho— que habían publicado.

—Pareces interesado en la familia Taisho —comentó—. Aunque no es de esperarse que una familia como ellos haga eso, todos lo hacen. Dime, ¿Qué clase de parentesco tienes con esa familia? —Lo estaba probando, era cierto, quería ver qué tanto conocía Inu a su hijo. Él le había comentado muchas cosas referentes a Sesshomaru.

—Ninguna… —mintió y eso no pasó desapercibido por la la anciana, la cual agrandó su sonrisa en señal de comprensión.

Kagome entró en la estancia junto con Rin, ambas miraron a Kaede con curiosidad.

—Totosai… —comentó y ambas supieron qué quería decir, por lo que se fueron hacia dónde se encontraba el anciano—. Sesshomaru, ¿no te gustaría trabajar con nosotros? —Tuvo que proponer ella, porque sabía muy bien que él y su gran orgullo jamás lo pediría, además era mejor ponerle el principio fácil.

El peli-plata levantó una ceja incrédulo a lo que había escuchado. ¿Ella le estaba proponiendo trabajo? ¿Eso a qué se debía?

—No seas tan desconfiado, Sesshomaru. —Kagome apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un mandil, lista para cocinar—. La señora Kaede y el señor Totosai son muy agradables —comentó, y se empezó a lavar las manos para cocinar algo—. No te arrepentirás.

—Ya lo has escuchado —Totosai entro en la cocina por un vaso—. ¿Qué dices?

En realidad no entendía a qué punto querían llegar al ofrecerle trabajo, no era tonto. Sabía que esos dos traían algo entre manos, pero le parecía irrelevante por el momento. Lo mejor para él era irse preparando para hacer crecer la empresa de su padre —y si se podía, apropiarse de la misma—, dado que no dejaría que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió y pudo ver cómo todos lo miraban satisfechos con su respuesta.

—Bien… —Totosai tomó su vaso, lo llenó de agua y salió de la cocina.

Los tres permanecieron en un silencio un tanto incomodo, cada uno metido en sus cavilaciones. Kagome preparaba el desayuno, Rin estaba en el jardín, regando las plantas y Sesshomaru se encontraba tratando de controlar sus impulsos para no romperle la cara a alguien, mientras leía el periódico. ¡Todo lo que decía la nota era una calumnia!

—Kagome, ¿encontraste el collar? —Kaede rompió aquel incomodo silencio y se dirigió a la mencionada.

—No… —Sus movimientos no cesaron. La mayor la estudio, ella siempre hablaba mucho, pero ese día no decía nada. Era como si no quisiera tocar el tema—. Lo seguiré buscando —prometió y Kaede relajó su gesto.

—¡Suerte mi niña! —le deseó de todo el corazón. Sabía que ese collar era uno de los pocos recuerdos que Kagome tenía de su madre—. ¿Dónde lo perdiste? —El silencio volvió a reinar entre los tres, los movimientos de la peli-negra cesaron.

—En las ruinas… —Finalmente lo dijo.

Kaede pareció pensarlo, entonces eso sí sería una tarea difícil. ¿Cómo encontraría el collar ahí? Era casi una misión imposible.

La vista de la anciana se dirigió a los periódicos, los reporteros habían exagerado en demasía con lo que expresaban en aquella nota. ¿Cómo una noticia así había terminado en aquel periódico? Definitivamente Inu era más astuto de lo que ella pensaba.

—Escuché que todo eso es verdad… —comentó la anciana—. El señor Taisho se fugó del país.

—¿Eso significa que es culpable? —Kagome colocó en el sartén las empanadas, agradeciendo a su Naomi, su madre, por enseñarle a cocinar.

—No lo sé… —Kaede se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente sí.

—Es irrelevante —dijo Sesshomaru—. ¿Qué pasó con la empresa?

—Es desconocido… —Totosai volvió a la cocina—. Hay rumores sobre qué será demolida.

¿Demolida? Se preguntó el peli-plata.

¿Acaso eran estúpidos? Esa empresa era una de las más poderosas, no la podían demoler tan fácilmente. Además, ¿qué había pasado con los empleados? ¿Habían salido huyendo como cobardes? ¿Acaso no habían hecho nada? ¡¿Pero qué clase de empleados eran?!

Aunque no los podía culpar a ellos, sino más bien al generoso de su padre, que siempre le daba oportunidades a todo el mundo.

Y gracias a eso estaban así, en banca rota, sin ningún aliado aparente.

Estaban solos en eso y hasta hablar en plural estaba de más. Mejor dicho, Sesshomaru se encontraba solo, su padre se había fugado del país y podía apostar todo lo que tenía a qué Izayoi se había ido con él. Los conocía a ambos, tal vez no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que ambos se habían ido huyendo de todo lo que les estaba pasando, como un par de cobardes que a fin de cuentas, eran culpables.

¿Quién era el verdadero responsable de aquello?

No tenía ninguna pista, nada en absoluto. De lo único que podía estar seguro era de que probablemente era una trampa, y de que su padre había caído en ella.

La empresa Shikon tenía muchos enemigos, la mayoría de los socios eran personas muy importantes. Pero algo no cuadraba, ¿por qué razón inventarían un fraude? ¡Obviamente era por envidia! No había y no podía haber otra explicación.

¡Necesitaba descubrir al causante de todo aquello!

—Sesshomaru… —Kagome lo llamó, haciendo que regresara a su realidad—. Estás muy distraído, ¿ocurre algo?

—Es irrelevante.

Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que era demasiado difícil hablar con él. Bufó molesta. Ambos no tenían familia ni un lugar a donde ir. ¿Por qué él actuaba así con ella?

—Somos iguales —le recordó—, yo tampoco tengo familia. ¿Qué te cuesta ser más comunicativo?

—Te equivocas… —contradijo, cosa que ella no entendió del todo—. No somos iguales.

¡Dios! De todas las personas a las que les podría haber brindado ayuda había tenido que ser él, una persona demasiado orgullosa y, para su mala suerte, que se creía superior y diferente a los demás.

Kagome, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Se recriminó mentalmente. Pero bueno, tampoco podía dejarlo solo, ¿verdad? Se notaba que él no tenía a dónde ir. Reflexionó, ¿qué haría otra persona en su lugar? Seguramente se encargaría de que no se metiera en problemas, aunque fuese un completo idiota. Lo que él acababa de decir la había enfurecido.

¡¿Qué no eran iguales?! ¿No eran humanos, acaso? ¿No estaban casi en la misma situación? ¿Acaso él era un alienígena y ella una especie de sirena? ¡Obviamente eran iguales!

H-U-M-A-N-O-S.

¿Por qué Sesshomaru no lo quería entender? ¿Acaso se creía un Dios o algo por el estilo? Sí era así ella se encargaría de regresarlo a la cruel realidad.

—Somos iguales, porque somos humanos —aclaró—, además, que yo sepa no eres ni superior ni inferior a mí, ambos estamos en la pobreza. —Después de decir eso se dio la vuelta para buscar los platos y servir el desayuno de Kaede y Totosai.

Sesshomaru se mantenía callado. Kagome había dado en un punto cierto, ambos eran humanos y estaban en la pobreza, lo que la hacía tener razón.

Kaede los observó, previendo que esa sólo sería una de las cientos de peleas que tendrían. ¡Eran tan distintos! Personas completamente opuestas, pero estaba segura de que se llevarían completamente bien.

Sonrió de manera sincera, viendo como ambos se mostraban enfadados mutuamente y sabiendo que eso no duraría mucho.

—Sesshomaru, me gustaría hablar contigo… —dijo Totosai, disipando cualquier hilo de pensamiento. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa.

Ante los ojos de ambos se mostraba otro jardín, con más vegetación que el de atrás. ¿Acaso a Kaede y a Totosai le gustaban las rosas? Realmente lo parecía.

—La humildad es algo fundamental en nosotros los seres humanos… —dijo sabiamente—. Tal vez te cueste admitirlo ahora, ¿o no?

¿Acaso él sí lo conocía? Se preguntó. Ese tono tan enigmático que usaba le dio a entender que así era, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo.

Todos en ese lugar se presentaban misteriosos, él sabía muy bien que esas miradas que le dirigían no eran por el simple hecho de ser una persona desconocida. Había algo más y él estaba dispuesto a investigar qué era, y sobre todo por qué lo hacían.

Desde el momento en que le habían ofrecido trabajo lo supo, nadie otorga trabajo así porque sí. Siempre tenía que haber una razón coherente y él todavía no la sabía… pero estaba seguro de que muy la descubriría.

Por mientras se quedó callado analizando lo que Totosai le había dicho. Humildad… había dicho él, más bien le estaba repitiendo las palabras de Izayoi, algo que él detestaba de sobremanera.

La nueva esposa de su padre no le desagradaba, pero tampoco le agradaba, simplemente le era indiferente, como el hecho de tener un medio-hermano —el cual se había ido a estudiar lejos—. No eran cosas que le interesaran, él solamente quería saber cómo recuperar la empresa y demostrar que los Taisho no habían cometido semejante fraude.

La humildad, Izayoi, su medio hermano y el trabajo que ellos le estaban otorgando… todo le era indiferente.

—Sesshomaru… —Totosai lo llamó nuevamente. Sesshomaru volteó a verlo y lo descubrió sobre una bicicleta—. Acompáñame. —Empezó a pedalear hacia la salida de la gran casa.

—Yo era vendedor de periódicos —comentó al momento que avanzaba—, y estoy orgulloso de eso —aclaró. Se notaba el orgullo en su voz y en su porte al decir eso, siguió andando en la bicicleta sin rumbo fijo. Totosai sabía que podía dar mejores sermones, pero para eso necesitaba aclarar que él conocía al padre de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, eso arruinaría todo el plan que tanto le había costado al señor Taisho estructurar.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que le estaban dejando lo más difícil.

—¿Dónde vives?

—Con ellas —respondió el peli-plata haciendo referencia a Kagome y a Rin.

Totosai estaba seguro de que Kagome no sabía el plan del señor Taisho. Era imposible, así que ella era lo único que real para el peli-plata.

Por otro lado, el destino no podía ser más justo. Él estaba seguro de que Kagome lo ayudaría en demasía, ya que para empezar, ella era capaz de llevarle la contraria en casi todo lo que él dijera.

—¡Totosai! —Una vecina se les acercó—. ¿Vendiendo periódicos? Pensé que lo habías dejado…

—Es por diversión —aclaró—. ¿Deseas uno?

—Me gustaría, pero no tengo lo necesario…

—Ten. —Lo colocó en sus manos—. ¡Por los viejo tiempos! —La recién llegada le sonrió y le murmuró un "gracias", para luego seguir su camino.

Sesshomaru lo observó, obviamente se los daba porque ya no necesitaba el dinero del periódico. Totosai lo observó, más o menos entendiendo los pensamientos del peli-plata, y con ganas de decirle cuanto se equivocaba.

—Fue una señal de gratitud —comentó—, cuando no tenía dinero, ella me ayudaba con las cosas, al igual que a mi hermana Kaede. Le debemos mucho.

—Es porque ya no te era necesario el dinero.

—Tal vez. —Se detuvo y pudo presenciar que el parque estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos—. Pero hay que ser agradecidos con los demás, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué ganas con eso?

Frunció un poco el ceño, él era la persona más difícil que había tratado en casi toda su vida. Siguió andando hacia el parque, había algunos niños jugando y otros alimentando a los patos del pequeño lago.

—El cariño de los demás…

—Eso es innecesario.

El anciano lo observó durante unos minutos, para luego encogerse de hombros y finalmente darle un consejo de corazón. -Uno no puede vivir sin amigos, Sesshomaru. —Ambos se mantuvieron callados, observando a los niños jugando y alimentando a los patos. El silencio los rodeaba y parecía no querer ser roto—. Apuesto a que Kagome ya te considera un amigo…

De nuevo permanecieron en silencio, solamente observando la naturaleza.

Los árboles estaban rebosantes de aquellas hojas completamente verdes, el lago se mostraba lleno de animales y sus crías, era un paisaje realmente hermoso.

—¡Señor Totosai, señor Sesshomaru! —Ambos ladearon la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Rin.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Totosai

—La señora Kaede y Kagome dicen que deberían volver ya… —comentó, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por la gran carrera. Totosai bajó de la bicicleta para cargar a Rin y subirla en la máquina.

Ella se sonrojó. Se sentó en la bicicleta y el anciano comenzó a guiarla, así no se cansaría de regreso.

—¡Gracias! —celebró la oji-marrón, con una sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. —Sesshomaru, tu trabajo consistirá en vender los periódicos.

* * *

Su curiosidad fue mayor, lo tenía que admitir. Mientras su hermana mayor estaba afuera, buscando algo que hacer para comer, se aventuró a caminar hacia las ruinas. Necesitaba saber qué había más allá y sobre todo por qué Kagome nunca le dejaba ir hasta allá. Se levantó de su lugar animada, dispuesta a poner su plan en marcha: regresaría antes de que Kagome volviera.

Además, si la descubría, lo máximo que podía hacer era regañarla. Aunque estaba segura de que ni de eso era capaz, ¿verdad? Kagome propablemente no le diría nada y tampoco se enteraría.

¿O sí?

Su vista se dirigió hacia el peli-plata, el cual estaba en las afueras. Su espalda estaba sobre una roca y veía atentamente un punto lejano, esperando algo, aunque Rin sabía muy bien que ahí no había nadie. Dio media vuelta con la esperanza de que el señor Sesshomaru no le dijera nada a su hermana.

Sus orbes marrones buscaron el lugar indicado para pasar sobre todas esas rocas, ya había pasado por ahí varias veces, pero las piedras caían constantemente —algunas pequeñas, otras grandes—, y finalmente hacían imposible el paso, lo que dificultaba su misión, y era una ventaja para Kagome.

Escalo rápidamente las rocas y al llegar a la más alta se resbaló, esperó el impacto contra el frío piso pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y se topó con dos pares de pupilas ámbar.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Sesshomaru. —Él la dejó sobre el suelo incómodo, y ella intento volver a escalar las rocas, pero se dio cuenta de qué corría el riesgo de resbalarse nuevamente—. Disculpe… —El mayor se detuvo y la miró de reojo—. ¿Me podría ayudar? —Rin se adelantó, antes de que él se negara—. ¡Por favor! Juro que no le diré a nadie…

Efectivamente, quería negarse, peor la chica comenzó a subir peligrosamente. —Kagome es muy misteriosa con esto, ¿quiere venir conmigo? —propuso desde su altura.

Sesshomaru finalmente asintió, no por curiosidad, sino porque podía presentir que Rin no lo dejaría en paz hasta qué aceptara.

—¡Genial! —Ambos empezaron a escalar las rocas, hasta llegar al otro lado, el cual estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Caminaron por el gran pasillo y tuvieron suerte de que no hubiera más pasillos inter-conectados que dificultaran la tarea.

Había algo que Rin todavía no entendía y que deseaba descubrir desesperadamente. ¿Qué ocultaban aquellas ruinas? Siempre se lo preguntaba a Kagome, pero nunca tenía una respuesta, ella siempre cambiaba el tema o simplemente decía que no era nada importante.

Pero si no era nada importante, ¿por qué no la dejaba pasar?

Sólo había un camino a seguir, no podían perderse, ni mucho menos lastimarse. Las rocas no estaban puntiagudas en ese lugar. Se encogió de hombros al pensar que Kagome la podía descubrir desafiando sus órdenes, pero ella enserio quería saber y además estaba Sesshomaru cuidándola.

¿Quién rechazaría una oportunidad así?

Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco la luz solar se iba a extinguiendo del otro lado, por lo que seguramente era tarde. Muy pronto la Luna alcanzaría su lugar en el firmamento, por lo que debían apresurarse. Kagome pronto regresaría.

La oscuridad que se mostraba ante ellos era cada vez mayor y parecía no tener fin… Casi podían apostar que por más que caminaran nunca encontrarían una salida.

De repente, mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba del recinto, algo capto la atención del peli-plata. Ahí, a lo lejos, se veía una tabla… ¿Quemada?

—Hubo un incendio aquí —dijo, y su voz hizo sobresaltar a la pequeña.

—¿Está seguro? —Tuvo que preguntar, no estaba segura si su hermana sería capaz de ocultarle semejante cosa.

¿Acaso no le tenía confianza?

El peli-plata se limitó a asentir y siguieron caminando.

Ya pronto iban a llegar al otro extremo y ambos lo sabían. Caminaban completamente metidos en sus cavilaciones, Sesshomaru preguntándose por qué había aceptado acompañar a la pequeña y Rin preguntándose qué había en el fondo de todo aquello y por qué Kagome no se lo contaba. ¿No le tenía suficiente confianza?

Se negaba rotundamente a creerlo así. Kagome, su hermana, no le hubiera ocultado algo así… Debía ser sólo que a ella simplemente no le gustaba hablar de su familia, ¿verdad?

No podía ser nada más… ¿O sí?

Lo único que sabía de la familia de Kagome era que se apellidaban Higurashi. Pero de ahí en fuera no conocía a nadie… ¿Acaso habían abandonado a Kagome? No, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—Ya casi… —susurró al ver una pared cerca.

¡Ya pronto sabrían la verdad!

No pudo evitar correr hacia ese lugar con una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al momento de estar frente a frente con aquella pared.

* * *

—¡Rin, Sesshomaru! —grito con fuerza Kagome, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta—. ¿Dónde están? —De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta y una idea pavorosa cruzó por su mente, al momento que volteaba hacia la enorme pared de rocas— ¡Imposible! —exclamó, mientras dejaba caer los víveres.

Se apresuró a escalar todas las rocas.

¡Eso no podía ser posible! Ellos no podían estar del otro lado… ¡No, no!

¡Debí suponerlo! Pensó alarmada, al momento que empezaba a aumentar su paso, hasta correr con desesperación. ¡No podía permitir que llegarán hasta el fondo! Y mucho menos Rin.

¿Cómo le explicaría todo eso? ¡¿Cómo?!

Aumentó su velocidad, pero entre más corría más parecía que el camino se alargaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de que ellos pudieran ingresar ahí y averiguarlo todo, aunque debió haberlo presentido. Rin era muy curiosa, quizás demasiado. Siguió corriendo, esperando alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran al final y se toparan con esa pared en especial…

El sonido de alguien corriendo hacia ellos lo alertó, no estaban solos. Seguramente Kagome se aproximaba. Observó a Rin, aún estaba sorprendida por la imagen.

No sabía realmente qué estaba pasando, tampoco comprendía por qué la tal Kagome les impedía el paso hacia ese lugar. La posibilidad de que algo se le estuviera yendo de su escrutinio pasó por su mente.

—¿Habrán muerto? —susurró Rin asustada. No era una pregunta para el peli-plata, de hecho no era para nadie en especial, era una pregunta que se hacia ella misma y que hubiera deseado tener la valentía de preguntárselo a su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, ya no quería hacerlo, las ganas se habían ido—. No debí haber venido… —Se volvió a decir a sí misma.

Estaba por dar media vuelta para irse de ahí y y fingir que no había visto nada, cuando escuchó unos pasos acelerados aproximarse, y sabía muy bien que esos pasos eran de Kagome.

Sesshomaru observó como la pequeña se había quedado estática ante la presencia de la mayor, pero no entendía que tenía que ver lo que estaban viendo con que la niña se mostrará anonadada.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto, refiriéndose claramente a la pequeña.

—Kagome… Kagome Higurashi —explicó, y el peli-plata pareció por fin entender porque Rin se mostraba así.

Observó nuevamente y con cuidado la pared, junto a Rin. Ella mantenía puño cerrado. ¿Acaso estaba conteniendo un sollozo?

Las inscripciones del muro sólo podían indicar algo: alguien había muerto ahí, y no era sólo una persona, eran tres.

Dirigió su vista hacia el nombre de las personas que seguramente estaban enterradas ahí. Porque claro, seguramente eso había sido un templo y después un hogar para esa familia en específico.

El eco de los pasos desapareció. Kagome llegó por fin y los acusó con la mirada.

—No debieron entrar… —dijo Kagome, logrando captar la atención solamente del peli-plata—. Rin… te dije qué…

—¿Los mataron? —La interrumpió, esperando una negativa.

—No, Rin…

—¿Qué les paso?

El silencio rodeó a los tres, todos esperaban una respuesta de Kagome. Sesshomaru volvió la vista hacia las rocas para terminar de leer lo que decía sobre ellas, eran los Higurashi. Aquello era la clara evidencia clara de que la familia de Kagome había muerto en ese lugar.

—Un incendio… —Fue lo único que dijo.

—Eres huérfana —dijo Sesshomaru, sin tacto alguno.

Kagome volteó a verlo, casi olvidaba que él estaba ahí. —Sí —respondió secamente. Miró a Rin y le sonrió—. Como verás no soy tan diferente a ti.

Rin no se pudo contener más y corrió a abrazarla, nunca se había imaginado que su mejor amiga y hermana había pasado algo así. ¿Cuántas cosas más desconocía sobre Kagome? Podía apostar a que muchas, pero eso no era importante, ya no lo era.

La abrazó con más fuerza que nunca.

Sesshomaru ignoró la escena. Estaba por dar media vuelta para irse, cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Frente a aquellas rocas había tres ramos de rosas, uno para cada uno y uno de ellos brillaba. Se acercó hasta el lugar y se agachó para encontrar lo que seguramente Kagome había perdido. Lo había dicho cuando habló con Kaede.

Un collar en forma de corazón, el cual tenía grabado el nombre de Naomi Higurashi, seguramente la madre de Kagome.

Iba a dárselo, pero ellas ya iban de regreso, tomadas de las manos. Guardó el collar entre sus ropas y las siguió. Se lo daría en otra ocasión.


End file.
